1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network communication technology and more particularly, to a diskless PC network communication agent system, which establishes a virtual private network between each network communication agent and each diskless PC so that each diskless PC can normally use preboot environment communication protocol to catch dynamic host configuration protocol information for booting through the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to overcome the problem that a big number of diskless PCs (personal computers) cannot be flexibly deployed due to standard preboot execution environment (PXE) technical limitations, different techniques are developed. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,692B1; U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,210B1; U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,021B2. These techniques either add extra management devices to the preboot execution environment network or extend the preboot execution environment communication protocol by adding management messages for computer arrangement. The techniques applied by the aforesaid patented designs, however, do not consider the limitation that dynamic configuration protocol (DHCP) information for PXE-enable PCs to boot through network is broadcasted on the network where is divided into segments in natural. In consequence, the broadcast-based DHCP information cannot go through network segments. Adding an extra management device to a preboot execution environment network facilitates management, however, this method cannot effectively avoid the congenital defects of preboot execution environment techniques, such as the problem that when multiple DHCP servers may interfere with one another if they exist in one same network segment, causing instability of preboot execution environment techniques.